


the heart grows fonder

by ohjustpeachy



Series: Schitt's Creek Season 7 [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: Patrick surprises David by bringing the Roses back to Schitt's Creek for their first anniversary.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Season 7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029714
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	the heart grows fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x14
> 
> David has been missing his family. Patrick gets in touch with the Roses and plans for them to come to Schitt's Creek to surprise David.

It starts innocently enough. Patrick comes home one evening to find David sprawled on the couch in the living room, watching, of all things,  _ The Crows Have Eyes 3 _ . 

“No way,” Patrick laughs, perching on the arm of the couch. “I thought you said you’d never, under penalty of death, watch this movie again,” he says. 

David narrows his eyes. “I was under the influence when I said that, if you recall,” he says primly. “Anyway, it’s too hot to do anything else, and it was on the recommended page on Interflix, so I figured…”

Patrick looks at him, waiting for David to continue, but he doesn’t. Instead he just leans over and makes room for Patrick beside him on the couch. Patrick settles himself beside David, softening as he tucks himself in, wrapping his arms around Patrick tightly and breathing deeply as the movie starts in earnest.

They watch together as Moira descends onto the screen, her booming voice filling the room as completely as if she was there herself.

It’s so loud that Patrick almost misses the quiet little sigh David gives at the sight of his mother. 

_ Almost _ .

*

A week later, Patrick overhears David on the phone with Johnny, asking about taxes, from the sound of it. Which is odd, because they’d only recently found an accountant in Elmdale, a perfectly nice woman in practical clothes whom David desperately wants to take shopping. 

“David, this isn’t the write-off thing all over again, is it? Tell me you aren’t buying lamps and bed sheets for the house on the store’s dime,” Johnny pleads. “You two are doing so well and I thought—”

“No, no, god, give me a little credit here, alright? I just had a question about, um…”

Patrick’s eyebrows furrow as he waits for David to continue. 

“Small business deductions,” David says finally, which causes Johnny to launch into an explanation. 

“Well, son, Rose Video was no small business, but I’ll tell you one thing…” Johnny starts. 

It’s then that Patrick enters the room, only to find David smiling and rolling his eyes as his father rambles on about credits and deductions and claims. 

He doesn’t look like he’s even really listening, actually, but he looks happy enough that Patrick doesn’t ask just yet, just laughs along when David gives him a fond eyeroll and gestures to the phone, like he hadn’t specifically asked for this. 

*

It’s not long after the tax call that Patrick’s phone lights up with several texts from Alexis. 

_ Hello my favorite button-face brother in law! Have you been neglecting David or something? He’s been texting me more than Chris Evans the month after I accidentally ghosted him.  _

_ I hope the honeymoon phase hasn’t ended already :(  _

Patrick frowns into the screen before typing out his reply. 

_ I don’t think so… He’s been acting a little weird lately, though.  _

_ Weird like the time he had his first boy-girl sleepover in middle school or weird like he might run off to an Amish farm again? _

Is Patrick supposed to know the difference between those two types of weird? He sighs. 

_ Weird like… Watching Crows, and calling your dad to talk about taxes? _

_ Aw, poor thing misses us!!! I knew he was more co-dependent than he let on. _

The realization hits Patrick like a ton of bricks. Of  _ course _ he misses them.

_ Alexis, how do you feel about helping me surprise David for our anniversary?  _

_ Um, duh! I’ll even give you a friends and family discount on my exclusive party planning services package <3  _

Patrick laughs out loud, the idea already taking shape in his mind. 

*

It comes together easily after that. Patrick plans a small first anniversary party right there in their backyard. It’ll be two firsts: their first anniversary and their first time entertaining this many people. Patrick hesitates only briefly, knowing David would be panicking right now, wanting to moodboard the whole event, and double and triple checking guest counts and food orders. 

In the end though, Patrick does what he knows: he makes a spreadsheet and lays out everything from the guest list, to the food (from the cafe, of course), alcohol (no zhampagne on their anniversary, he made Twyla promise), and of course, the cost of everything. 

The plan was to have everyone but the Rose family arrive first, and then surprise David with the arrival of his parents, sister, and Stevie. Alexis was coordinating travel back to Schitt’s Creek with Stevie and the rest of the Roses, and Patrick can’t wait to see the look on his husband’s face when he saw them, all of his favorite people together in one place again.  _ Their _ place. 

Alexis takes her job as co-party planner quite seriously, much to Patrick’s amusement. He gathers from her overt enthusiasm that David isn’t the only one feeling the distance between them, though he doesn’t say as much. Instead, Patrick finds himself fielding questions nearly all day long. 

_ Okay, so decor. What are we thinking in terms of theme? _

_ Um. I don’t know, backyard? _

_ You’re SO funny. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it. You’re going to get several packages over the next few days, so just intercept them before David does, kk? He LOVES getting mail.  _

Then, a few days later:

_ Have you decided on floral arrangements? _

_ Considering David’s allergic to 99% of flowers… no.  _

_ Hmm… okay, let me think about this. I once went to a wedding in London that had 5,000 hand-stitched silk flowers made by a second grade class. They looked SO real! _

_ Sounds like quite a few child labor laws were neglected there, hm? Anyway, no flowers please!  _

_...Alexis?  _

*

“You’ve been busy,” David remarks one morning over breakfast. 

Patrick’s phone had been particularly needy the last few days as questions and confirmation emails rolled in. He’s feeling a little out of his element, to tell the truth, and he knows he must look it, too, if David was picking up on it. 

“No really,” Patrick says, tucking his phone into his pocket. He gives David a tight-lipped smile and tries to relax his shoulders. 

David just looks at him and shrugs. “Whatever you say. You just seem to be in high demand these days, Mr. Brewer-Rose.” 

“Jealous?” Patrick teases, reaching over the table and squeezing David’s hand in his. 

“No,” David says, squeezing back. “But if Jake tells me he sees you on Grindr, or whatever the middle of nowhere equivalent of that is, then I might have some questions.” 

“You talk to Jake about Grindr?” Patrick asks, unable to keep the amusement from his voice now. 

David sputters. “No.  _ I don’t!”  _ He adds when Patrick lifts his eyebrows. 

“That’s fair,” Patrick says. “Jake doesn’t need that kind of help getting the word out about his, er.  _ Services.”  _

David’s cackle sends a curl of warmth through Patrick’s chest, and he knows without a doubt that all the planning and the stress will be worth it in the end. 

*

September third turns out to be a beautiful day, the exact opposite of their wedding day, in fact. 

They spend the day doing surprisingly little. They sleep late and spend half the morning in bed, too wrapped up in each other to think about moving. Eventually they have a late lunch at the cafe, and David only narrowly misses Twyla’s obvious wink in Patrick’s direction. 

Patrick melts a little every time he looks up to find David beaming at him, every time he reaches over and takes Patrick’s hand in his. He’s always been affectionate, pulling Patrick in close, resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder, but it’s only increased over the last year that they’ve been married, and it seems to be in overdrive today. 

Patrick’s so distracted by David that he almost misses the text from Alexis. Or,  _ texts _ , plural, because there are  _ many _ .

_ We’re almost there! _

_ Eagle approaching the nest.  _

_ Patrick? Wait is David the eagle, or are WE the eagles?  _

_ Just a warning that dad’s already tearing up and mom brought like, seven outfit changes.  _

Patrick snorts into his phone, which earns him a suspicious look from his husband. 

“Okay, seriously, what is the deal with you and your phone?” David asks. 

“Nothing, I promise. Let’s just head home, hm? I still have to give you your present,” Patrick tells him, leaning over to press a kiss to David’s pout. 

“What? We said no presents! We’re saving for a  _ honeymoon _ . Patrick!” David does his best approximation of a run in an attempt to catch up with Patrick, who continues his way down the street, trying to discreetly text Alexis back without altering David again. 

They’re hours away from the party, surely he wouldn’t blow it when they were  _ this close.  _

“Seriously, I didn’t get you anything,” David frets behind him. 

“It’s okay, really, it’s just something… small…” Patrick hedges. 

“Oh my god,” David says, his voice rising an octave as their house comes into night. 

At first, Patrick thinks he’s just panicking about the gift situation, but then he sees them. 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” David repeats, a smile lighting up his face. 

And there, two hours earlier than planned, are Alexis, Moira, Johnny, and Stevie, standing in front of their house, all of them in various states of disarray. Alexis is staring intently down at her phone, no doubt waiting for Patrick to text her back. 

His heart sinks as he hurries to park the car and keep David from leaping out the passenger door in a full on tuck and roll. __

“You knew about this?” David says, biting his lip as he turns to face Patrick. 

“I might have… conspired with your sister to set this up, yeah,” Patrick says, unable to keep the smile from his own face at this point. The surprise might be ruined, but David is clearly thrilled beyond belief, which is all that mattered, really. “That’s what all the texts were about. They’re early, apparently.”

“That’s shocking. Alexis hasn’t been early for anything since her own birth,” David quips.

“First time for everything,” Patricks says, turning as David cups his jaw and brings their lips together. 

“Hey,” David whispers, voice thick with emotion. “Thank you.”

*

“Patrick, dear, I really have to commend the attention to detail on this little soiree of yours,” Moira says, many hours and glasses of wine later. “I never thought I’d say this but it really has been far too long since we’ve been back to our lilliputian town.” 

Patricks laughs, wrapping an arm around David’s waist. “Thanks, Mrs. Rose,” he says. “I couldn’t have done it without Alexis,” he adds. 

“Well,  _ someone _ had to step in! David was talking to  _ dad _ about fake  _ tax problems _ ,” Alexis says with a shudder. 

“Well, the advice I gave was certainly  _ not  _ fake, am I right, son?” Johnny says quickly, raising his glass and smiling.

David grimaces. “You told her about that?” He demands. 

“You also watched  _ The Crows Have Eyes,” _ Patricks says, which is probably not the best defense, based on the faces David and Moira make. 

“And why shouldn’t he?” Moira asks, truly perplexed.

“It was too hot to think! It was right there!” David explains. 

“It’s a  _ great _ movie,” Patrick agrees. “I just thought you missed your family. And I wanted to celebrate one year, with everyone we love.” 

“A large display of emotion? David, how are you feeling?” Stevie chimes in, making them all laugh. David’s far from the guy who shuddered away from affection and emotion five years ago, but he does blush at the sentiment, leaning further into Patrick. 

David looks around at all of them, here in the same small place that brought them all together, and smiles, letting his gaze linger on Patrick before brushes a kiss over his cheek. 

“Very well, thank you,” David says, breath catching just slightly. If anyone notices the emotion there, they don’t say anything.


End file.
